Return
by Optimus-gun
Summary: [COMPLETED] Menjadi sebuah anomali dalam kehidupan yang monoton memang berat. BxB. Boy's Love. Yaoi. Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon. Hoshi. Woozi. Hozi. Howoo. Soonhoon. Seventeen's Power Couple. AU!CollegeLife. For celebrating our genius producer, our vobo, our jihoon, birthday
1. Chapter 1

**SEVENTEEN'S POWER COUPLE**

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Lee Jihoon.

..

Support : OC. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo.

Mentioned : iKon's Song(GS) and Chan. Winner's Mino and Jinwoo(GS). Song Triplet's Song Minguk.

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu kedai kopi itu terbuka. Beberapa mata memeriksa, siapa gerangan yang baru saja membukanya. Sosok yang baru saja masuk itu langsung berlari menuju ruang khusus pegawai kedai tersebut.

"tumben sekali telat, hyung?"

Lelaki mungil bersurai coklat pekat itu mengangguk.

"habis bimbingan dengan professor lee"

Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit lebih gelap dari si mungil itu mengangguk kecil.

"ah, benar juga. Kau sedang menyusun kajian hasil akhir studi-mu"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk sambil melapisi kaus hitamnya dengan kemeja putih, seragam khas pegawai kedai kopi tersebut.

"aku keluar"

Lelaki bersurai pekat itu mengangguk, bersamaan dengan langkah yang diambil si mungil menuju keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dia, si mungil yang kini tengah membersihkan lantai, adalah Lee Jihoon. Lelaki kelahiran Busan, 23 tahun lalu yang tengah menempuh pendidikan sarjana di Universitas Konkuk prodi Sastra Korea. Ada di semester akhir, maka dari itu, dirinya tengah disibukkan dalam menyusun kajian hasil akhir program studi-nya, sehingga ia terlambat masuk kerja.

 **BRAK**

Beberapa pasang mata yang masih tersisa di kedai itu, terpaku sepenuhnya pada jihoon. Jihoon mendengus kencang akibat kepalanya yang terasa berputar dan matanya yang berkunang. Si tinggi yang tadi berbincang sebentar dengan jihoon di ruang pegawai, menghampirinya segera mungkin.

"hyung? Kau baik? Apa yang sakit?"

Jihoon memejamkan matanya cukup lama sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada gagang kain pel.

"hyung? Jihoon hyung? Duduklah dulu"

Lelaki itu membimbing jihoon untuk duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Lalu seorang gadis datang dengan tangan yang membawa sebungkus obat dan air mineral.

"sunbae. Minumlah obatnya. Bisa diminum sebelum makan"

Jihoon menerima sodoran obat tersebut dan langsung meminumnya.

"terimakasih, junghyun, mingyu"

"hyung. Ayo ke ruangan. Lebih baik kau istirahat di ruangan saja"

Jihoon berdeham sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia pun bangkit perlahan dengan bantuan Kim Mingyu, si tinggi yang terlihat khawatir sekali dengan keadaan jihoon.

"aku baik-baik saja. Obat dari junghyun mulai bekerja. Jadi sakitnya tidak terlalu menyengat"

Mingyu berdecak.

"hyung—"

"mingyu sunbae"

Mingyu menatap Song Junghyun dengan alis yang menyatu, marah.

"apa?!"

Junghyun menggeleng pelan. Mingyu berkesah pelan. Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh mungil jihoon.

"kau baik, sunbae?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil atas pertanyaan junghyun padanya.

"baiklah"

Lalu junghyun menarik mingyu untuk menjauh dari situ. Meninggalkan jihoon yang mulai menjalankan kembali aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti akibat serangan sakit kepala tadi. Matanya kembali ia pejamkan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit menderu.

Jihoon bohong kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Hanya saja, ia tak mau merepotkan banyak orang atas dirinya. Ia tak mau jadi beban siapapun. Ia pun mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di saku belakang celana bahan hitamnya. Dan bibirnya mencetak senyum tipis kala melihat wallpaper-nya. Sebuah potret dirinya dengan lelaki yang sedang tersenyum, menatap kamera. Terlihat serupa, dengan mata yang sama-sama membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Namun, jika ditilik lebih dekat, terasa sekali perbedaan diantara keduanya. Lelaki yang sedang merangkul jihoon dengan erat itu terlihat lebih gembil dan senyumnya lebih jenaka dibandingkan jihoon. Jihoon mengusapnya tanpa sadar. Matanya mulai berkabut. Jihoon mengerjap cepat lalu berdeham pelan. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia pun buru-buru memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

 **..**

 **..**

"jihoon hyung! Ayo bersiap. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam"

Mingyu berseru dari ruang pegawai. Jihoon mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengayun langkahnya menuju ruang sanitari sambil membawa tempat air kotor beserta kain pel.

"sunbae! Aku pulang denganmu ya? Aku disuruh eomma untuk menemani kakak iparku. Minho oppa sedang ditugaskan keluar kota selama seminggu"

Jihoon terkekeh saat junghyun mulai merangkulnya.

"kau bilang, kau takut dengan anak kakakmu itu"

Junghyun mengangguk cepat lalu berkesah panjang setelahnya.

"eomma memaksaku, setelah yunhyung eonnie mengadukan pada orangtuaku, tentang ketakutanku yang tak masuk akal"

Jihoon tergelak ringan.

"menurutku, ketakutanmu itu cukup tak masuk akal juga sih, jung. Minguk itu kan keponakanmu. Kenapa juga kau harus takut padanya sementara dia baru berumur 2 tahun?"

Junghyun menautkan alisnya dalam lalu menggeleng.

"aku juga tidak tahu, sunbae. Padahal, menurut jinwoo eonnie, bocah itu terlihat senang saat aku berkunjung. Ah entahlah!"

Jihoon kembali tergelak, kali ini lebih keras. Sehingga yang lebih muda, sekaligus lebih tinggi dari pada jihoon, disitu mengulas senyuman tipis.

"bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Ah! Itu sunbae. Pasti kau sedikit merasakan adanya rasa takut saat ingin menyentuh benda yang sangat rapuh dan mudah rusak, bukan? Kurasa itu rasa ketakutanku pada minguk"

Jihoon menggeleng maklum lalu menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala gadis yang sudah dikenalnya selama hampir 5 tahun itu. Keduanya bertemu saat jihoon diminta untuk menjadi guru music di sekolah tingginya dulu, Sekolah Tinggi Sekang, dan junghyun adalah salah satu murid yang mengikuti klub music tersebut.

"bagaimana kehidupan kuliahmu, jung?"

Junghyun mendengus kencang.

"besok aku harus mengumpulkan tugas terjemahan 2 buah artikel. Kau tahu, sunbae? Demi tuhan itu bukan artikel. Panjang sekali! Ingin kutembak saja rasanya saat professor kang bilang kalau itu bukan apa-apa dibanding saat aku nanti ada di tingkat 2!"

Jihoon kembali tergelak dengan jawaban berapi junghyun.

"nikmatilah prosesnya, jung. Aku pun akan bilang seperti professor kang begitu dalam posisiku begini. Kau akan merasa lebih tertekan saat mulai ada di tingkat akhir sepertiku ini"

Junghyun menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang jatuh, kebelakang telinga.

"benarkah? Apakah begitu berat tekanannya, sunbae?"

Jihoon mengangguk pasti.

"tapi kau harus tetap semangat. Harus kau niatkan untuk selesai kuliah dalam 4 tahun. Jangan jadi mahasiswa abadi"

Junghyun terkekeh jenaka.

"seperti soonyoung oppa ya?"

Jihoon terhenyak sebentar. Junghyun mengulum bibirnya, menyadari keterdiaman jihoon yang tiba-tiba.

Ia kelepasan.

Dan menyebut sebuah nama sakral –menurutnya, bagi jihoon.

 _Idiot sekali kau, song junghyun!_ Cerca junghyun imajiner.

Jihoon berdeham pelan lalu mengulas senyuman tipis sambil menatap junghyun. Tangannya naik lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis maskulin 21 tahun itu.

"oh. Seperti soonyoung"

Junghyun mengerjap dan terpaku. Sehingga jihoon melangkah lebih dulu dan menciptakan beberapa langkah jarak diantara mereka.

Kenapa junghyun bisa tahu?

Karena, lelaki bernama Soonyoung, lengkapnya Kwon Soonyoung itu, lelaki yang merangkul jihoon dalam potret yang jihoon jadikan sebagai latar belakang ponselnya, adalah sepupu jauh dari garis keturunan ibu junghyun. Bila dikatakan jauh pun, tidak juga. Karena dalam keluarga besar mereka, keduanya dikenal sangat dekat dengan beberapa tinjuan dan tendangan main-main saat sedang berseteru.

"junghyun! Cepatlah! Ini dingin, bodoh!"

Junghyun tersentak lalu berlari kecil, mencapai jihoon lalu kembali merangkul lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"sunbae"

"hmm?"

"aku boleh bertanya?"

Jihoon menatap junghyun lalu mengangguk.

"soonyoung oppa—dia—dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar padamu?"

Jihoon berdecih kecil lalu tersenyum miris.

"selama hampir setahun terakhir ini, iya. Kau sendiri?"

Junghyun menggeleng.

"kupikir hanya aku yang tidak dihubungi olehnya setelah terakhir kali kita bertemu. Soalnya, kami sempat berkelahi akibat game. Ternyata kekasihnya sendiri juga tidak dikabari"

Jihoon mengusak pucuk kepala junghyun gemas.

"kalian ini. Hanya karena game saja bisa berkelahi. Ada-ada saja"

Junghyun mendecih. Seketika, kepalanya me-reka ulang bagaimana asal mula perkelahiannya dengan lelaki yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"aku tidak pernah menemui orang yang sangat curang dan keras kepala selain soonyoung oppa selama hidupku ini, sunbae. Dia benar-benar!"

Jihoon tergelak geli melihat amarah menguasai putri bungsu keluarga song itu. Gadis bersurai kelam sebatas bahu ini memang mempunyai sumbu kesabaran yang pendek. Mudah sekali memancing kemarahannya dari hal-hal sepele.

"kau pasti kesepian ya, tidak ada yang mengajak bermain game lagi?"

Junghyun mengangguk kecil.

"sedikit. Tapi, tidak lagi. Ada chanwoo oppa yang mengajakku bertanding game saat berkunjung"

"chanwoo?"

Junghyun terkekeh.

"kekasih yunhyung eonnie"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Dan keduanya terus berbincang, memecah keheningan malam sambil membelah jalanan perumahan tempat tinggal jihoon dan kakak junghyun.

"sunbae. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku"

Jihoon terkekeh pelan.

"apa-apaan itu? Sudahlah. Masuk sana. Jinwoo noona pasti menunggumu pulang sejak tadi"

Junghyun mengangguk lalu melambai sambil melangkah, mendekati pagar hitam sebuah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah losmen sederhana.

"sampai besok, sunbae!"

Jihoon balas melambai. Setelah junghyun tak terlihat lagi dalam penglihatannya, jihoon kembali melanjutkan beberapa langkahnya untuk mencapai losmen khusus mahasiswa penerima beasiswa Universitas Konkuk.

 **..**

 **..**

Berbicara kekasih, jihoon memang sudah terikat dengan seseorang lelaki lain, bernama Soonyoung tadi.

Katakanlah hubungan mereka tabu karena menyalahi kodrat.

Namun, kalau cinta dari tuhan sudah berkehendak,

Kita bisa apa selain menerimanya?

Karena, cinta adalah anugerah dari tuhan

Dan anugerah pemberian dari tuhan tidak pernah salah.

Kisah keduanya dimulai saat keduanya menempati kelas 2 sekolah tinggi. Waktu itu, kelasnya menjadi salah satu pengisi acara dalam festifal tahunan sekolah. Jadilah, sang wali kelas, memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah band yang berisi jihoon, soonyoung dan 3 orang lelaki lainnya. Jihoon diposisikan pada vocal dan gitar, sedangkan soonyoung pada bass. Awalnya soonyoung protes karena dia belum terlalu mahir dalam memainkan bass. Namun, karena tidak ada kandidat lain untuk menggantikannya, soonyoung mau tak mau harus menerimanya.

Dari situlah keduanya mulai dekat. Dan bertambah semakin dekat saat soonyoung terang-terangan meminta jihoon untuk berlatih bersama, karena, soonyoung mengetahui kalau jihoon cukup handal memainkan alat petik listrik itu. Tepat sehari setelah festifal selesai, soonyoung menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada jihoon. Dan dihari itu juga, kesucian bibir jihoon terenggut oleh anak bungsu keluarga kwon diatap gedung sekolah. Jihoon tak habis pikir sampai sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima saja kala bibirnya digumul oleh soonyoung.

Mengingat berbagai hal yang jihoon lalui bersama soonyoung selama hampir 5 tahun ini, sangat menyiksa jihoon. Apalagi ditambah dengan hubungan jarak jauhnya dengan soonyoung seperti ini. Soonyoung sedang menempuh pendidikan dalam bidang bisnis di salah satu universitas bergengsi di jerman sana.

Dan halangan yang paling besar adalah ketidak-setujuan orangtua soonyoung atas penyimpangan anak bungsu mereka. Orangtua manapun akan sulit menerima jika anak mereka menyukai sesama jenisnya. Jihoon ingin menyerah saja saat 2 tahun lalu soonyoung mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kwon sekaligus memperkenalkan jihoon sebagai kekasihnya secara gamblang dan lurus dihadapan kedua kakaknya dan orangtuanya.

Bahkan masih terekam dengan jelas di otak jihoon bagaimana soonyoung yang digampar dengan keras oleh sang ayah didepannya, saat soonyoung mengaku kalau dirinya menyimpang. Mungkin, kalau waktu itu tuan kwon tidak ditahan oleh kedua kakak lelaki soonyoung, soonyoung akan berakhir dirumah sakit.

Menjadi sebuah anomaly dalam kehidupan memang berat.

Namun, soonyoung kembali menguatkan jihoon yang hampir saja menyerah ditengah keadaan mereka saat itu. Bahkan soonyoung memaksanya dengan keras kepala, untuk menunggu sampai soonyoung lulus lalu jihoon akan diboyong ke kanada. Berhubung Negara daun maple itu sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis dan lebih ramah dibandingkan Negara nazi terhadap pendatang dari Negara lain.

Ya, jihoon kini tinggal sebatang kara setelah 3 tahun lalu, neneknya, sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki, berpulang akibat penyakit asma yang dideritanya.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya saat perasaan rindunya pada sosok soonyoung sudah tak terbendung lagi. Matanya mulai berair. Bibirnya ia kulum erat agar tidak ada isakan yang bisa menganggu teman kamar sebelahnya.

Jihoon lelah.

Jihoon benar-benar merasakan lelah tubuh sekaligus mental.

Jihoon butuh sandaran.

Jihoon butuh soonyoung.

Jihoon sangat membutuhkan soonyoung saat ini.

Sangat.

* * *

 _Ini saya bagi jadi dua part hehehe. Soalnya, saya ngerasa kepanjangan gitu hehehe_


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVENTEEN'S POWER COUPLE**

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Lee Jihoon.

..

Support : OC. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo.

Mentioned : iKon's Song(GS) and Chan. Winner's Mino and Jinwoo(GS). Song Triplet's Song Minguk.

.

.

.

* * *

Jihoon mengunci pintu unit yang ia tempati. Sudah jam enam, saatnya ia masuk kerja untuk menggantikan pegawai yang berbagi waktu dengannya sejak pagi tadi. Jihoon pun melangkah pelan, menuruni tangga sambil memasang earphone hitam milik soonyoung yang diambilnya saat tahu soonyoung akan dikirim ke german waktu itu. Bibir jihoon seakan sudah terprogram akan membentuk sebuah senyum tipis kala otaknya tengah memikirkan sosok soonyoung.

Jalanan garusogil mulai terlihat ramai saat jihoon tengah berjalan menuju kedai kopi yang memperkerjakannya. Bahkan jihoon beberapa kali hampir tertabrak saking padatnya garusogil di malam akhir pekan ini.

"sunbae!"

Junghyun menyambutnya sambil melambai saat akan menyediakan pesanan pengunjung. Jihoon membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Setelah menyajikan pesanan pada pelanggan, junghyun merangkul jihoon untuk jalan bersama menuju ruangan pegawai.

"mingyu sunbae mengajak kita menonton. Kau mau ikut, sunbae?"

Alis jihoon naik.

"mingyu? Tumben sekali"

Junghyun tersenyum geli.

"iya. Soalnya, kalau hanya mereka berdua saja, wonwoo sunbae tidak mau diajak menonton tengah malam"

Jihoon terperangah.

"mingyu? wonwoo?"

Junghyun mengangguk.

"eum. Wonwoo sunbae diminta mingyu sunbae untuk jadi kekasihnya kemarin saat kau tidak bisa datang, sunbae. Dan hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka"

Jihoon diam. Masih tidak percaya.

Ia kira, mingyu selurus jembatan yanghwa. Ternyata si tinggi yang cukup dekatnya itu sama seperti dirinya. Dan hal tambahan yang membuat ia tak habis pikir ialah, wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki berwajah datar dan sering kali berkata sarkas, yang suka sekali melemparkan lelucon kuno saat mereka sedang berkumpul bertiga –jihoon, wonwoo, dan junghyun, si pramuniaga, pun sama. Jihoon merasa seolah ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang berbeda. Seolah ada batang sanggahan lain yang menopang jihoon.

"benarkah?"

"benar sekali"

Jihoon berbalik dan mendapati mingyu tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"jangan jauhi aku dan wonwoo hyung ya, hyung"

Jihoon mengerjap. Tak lama, senyuman lebarnya memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"tentu saja. Aku ada didepan kalian jika ada yang menghujat hubungan kalian"

Junghyun tersenyum seraya bangkit dalam sekali hentakan.

"aku juga. Aku juga!"

Mingyu merangkul erat keduanya.

"aigoo! Aku sayang kalian berdua!"

Jihoon terbahak ringan lalu mengusap pelan punggung mingyu. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa, semoga saja rintangan dalam hubungan mingyu dan wonwoo tidak seberat, layaknya hubungannya dengan soonyoung.

 _Ah. Soonyoung lagi_ , pikirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

Lampu yang ada di pintu masuk, dimatikan oleh mingyu. Setelahnya, pintu kedai dikunci oleh wonwoo dan langsung diberikan pada junghyun. Karena, besok dan 2 minggu kedepan adalah gilirannya sebagai pemegang kunci kedai, yang artinya harus datang setiap jam Sembilan pagi. Berhubung anak ini sudah melewati ujian tengah semester, sehingga mendapatkan jatah libur 3 minggu.

"lee jihoon"

Jihoon yang sedang berbincang dengan wonwoo, terdiam. Junghyun yang berdiri disampingnya lantas berbalik karena reflek. Mata si bungsu song itu membesar dengan tangan yang perlahan naik untuk mengusak matanya.

"lee jihoon! Ya!"

Jihoon mengerjap. Wonwoo dan mingyu dihadapannya menatap aneh jihoon, junhyung, dan lelaki yang memanggil jihoon sedari tadi.

"ya, lee jihoon! Kau tuli?"

Jihoon masih diam dengan tatapan kosong, sehingga timbul niat mingyu untuk mengibaskan tangannya didepann wajah si mungil.

"hyung. Jihoon hyung? Kau dipanggil dia tuh"

Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya pada mingyu.

"uh?"

Wonwoo menatap aneh temannya itu. Ia pun memancang lengannya pada bahu jihoon dan memaksa tubuh si mungil untuk menghadap belakang.

"kau dipanggil oleh dia. Setidaknya, lihatlah dulu. Daritadi ia memanggilmu. Bahkan mengatakan kau tuli"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Dan, dalam jarak 100 meter yang membentang. Netranya menangkap sesosok berbalut jaket denim sedang berdiri sambil bersidekap dan menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"ya, lee jihoon. Kau tidak dengar kupanggil daritadi?"

Jihoon membolakan matanya saat langkah mulai diambil oleh lelaki bersurai kelam itu. Semakin dekat jarak yang dipangkas, semakin pelan nafas yang jihoon ambil. Sampai hanya tersisa 3 langkah, lelaki itu berhenti dihadapan jihoon. Jihoon menahan nafas sepenuhnya.

"aku pulang, jihoon"

Jihoon masih diam. Lelaki itu kembali memangkas jarak lalu beralih pada junghyun.

"berhenti mengusak matamu, jung. Matamu bisa hilang jika terus diusak seperti itu"

Junghyun melepaskan pertahanan terakhirnya yang, sedari awal melihat sosok tersebut, ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

"kau mau mata bulatmu itu menjadi segaris seperti punyaku? Kan kau bilang mataku ini terpejam terus"

Junghyun berkesah panjang. Ia pun mengusap airmatanya lalu menepuk pundak lelaki itu lantas berbalik. Merangsek diantara wonwoo dan mingyu yang masih bingung. Mengajak keduanya menjauh dari jihoon dan lelaki itu yang masih bertahan, berdiri berhadapan didepan kedai kopi.

"jihoon?"

Jihoon mengerjap.

"uh?"

Senyum gemas tercipta pada bibir pemuda dihadapan jihoon. Ia pun menangkup pipi jihoon lalu mengecup kilat bibir ranum jihoon.

"lucu sekali sih, kekasihku ini"

Lalu hening kembali mengambil alih, sementara lelaki itu masih betah menangkup pipi jihoon.

"s—soon—soon—young?"

"hmm?"

"soon—young?"

"apa, sayang?"

 **GREP**

Soonyoung mundur selangkah akibat pergerakan jihoon yang tiba-tiba menabraknya dengan pelukan.

"s—soonyoung?"

"iya, jihoon. Ini aku. Kwon soonyoung. Kekasihmu"

"soonyoung?"

Soonyoung mengecup pucuk kepala jihoon lama.

"iya, sayang. Aku pulang. Aku benar-benar pulang"

Dan tangis jihoon pecah sedetik setelahnya, dalam pelukan soonyoung. Soonyoung mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil jihoon. Menyisir surai coklat pekat jihoon dengan lembut sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuknya. Membaui wangi citrus segar yang menguar dari surai jihoon, yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ya,

Dialah soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Lelaki 23 tahun yang lahir di Namyangju, anak terakhir keluarga kwon, kekasih jihoon selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Lelaki yang tak ada kabarnya satu tahun belakangan.

Lelaki yang membuat jihoon harus menanggung beban rindu yang besar.

Lelaki yang sangat jihoon rindukan.

Lelaki yang sangat jihoon tunggu waktu kepulangannya.

Soonyoung memberi jarak dekapannya pada jihoon lalu menunduk. Menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah jihoon. Senyum gemas kembali tercetak saat tahu jihoon menunduk guna menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"aigoo. Kekasihku ini menggemaskan sekali sih"

Jihoon tergugu cukup kuat sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Membuat soonyoung mengusap setitik kristal bening di sudut matanya. Tangannya terjulur pada dagu jihoon dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Jihoon menatap soonyoung dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca dan aliran yang mengalir deras. Membuat soonyoung tercekat. Merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya.

"jangan menangis, sayang. Hatiku rasanya sakit, melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

Lalu soonyoung kembali mendekap jihoon. Jihoon pun membalas dekapan soonyoung dengan tak kalah erat.

"ayo pulang"

Soonyoung pun membimbing jihoon menuju sebuah Audi S8 yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi. Menyalakan mesinnya dan segera menjauh dari depan kedai kopi.

 **..**

 **..**

Soonyoung menatap lamat jihoon yang kini tengah mengusalkan hidungnya pada dada soonyoung. Merasa gemas sekali dengan tingkah manja kekasihnya itu. Ia pun membubuhkan kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepala jihoon. Membuat jihoon menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap soonyoung.

"kau benar-benar… pulang?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, sehingga soonyoung menyambutnya dengan lumatan ringan, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari jihoon.

"bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Soonyoung melebarkan senyumnya. Terlihat pongah saat ia menyisir surai kelamnya kebelakang dengan bergaya.

"sudah selesai"

Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya.

"selesai? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau dikeluarkan?"

Soonyoung menatap jihoon jengah lalu bersidekap.

"apa kau tidak bisa membedakan arti dari selesai dan dikeluarkan? Apa aku seburuk itu sampai kau mengiraku dikeluarkan?"

Jihoon mengerjap dan reflek memiringkan kepalanya, merasa bingung.

"uh?"

Soonyoung mengulurkan lehernya, mendekati wajah jihoon.

"aku mengambil percepatan kelas. Jadi, yang harusnya selesai musim panas nanti, sekarang sudah selesai. 2 hari yang lalu keluargaku datang ke jerman untuk merayakan kelulusanku"

Jihoon kembali mengerjap. Setelahnya, hening menjeda percakapan keduanya.

"benarkah?"

Soonyoung tersenyum gemas dengan lambatnya daya tangkap jihoon atas penjelasannya barusan.

"tentu saja! Sekarang, dibelakang namaku, sudah tersemat sebuah gelar. Bangga bukan, mempunyai kekasih sepertiku, hoon?"

 **GREP**

Soonyoung terkejut saat jihoon tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat.

"syukurlah"

Soonyoung terdiam. Ia pun tersadar lalu membalas pelukan si mungil.

"syukurlah, soon"

Soonyoung tersenyum geli lalu mengusalkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher jihoon. Terus saja seperti itu, sampai jihoon mulai mengurai pelukannya.

"hoon"

"eum?"

"dengarkan aku dengan baik"

Jihoon mengangkat alisnya saat menyaksikan gurat keseriusan pada wajah kekasihnya. Ia pun mengangguk dan menatap soonyoung dengan lamat.

"kau ingat janjiku dulu apa?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Karena, sampai kapanpun, ia akan terus mengingat janji sacral soonyoung padanya waktu itu.

"aboji pun juga sudah berjanji padaku. Jika aku berhasil lulus dari universitas itu dengan cum-laude, aku bisa hidup bebas, semauku. Tak ada lagi yang membatasiku. Hidup sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya kemarin"

Jihoon menahan nafasnya seiring kian dalam nada soonyoung dalam berujar.

"dan sesuai janjiku padamu. Aku akan tinggal sementara disini, menunggumu sampai lulus dan setelahnya, kita akan tinggal di kanada. Berdua"

Jihoon tak sadar jika matanya membentuk sebuah aliran kecil seusai soonyoung berujar. Soonyoung mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"be—benarkah?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu membimbing jihoon untuk kembali ia dekap.

"jadi, lee jihoon. Maukah kau tinggal berdua denganku, menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku, berbagi ranjang denganku, dan menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

Jihoon mengeratkan dekapannya.

"te—tentu. Tentu, soon"

Soonyoung tersenyum lega. Ia pun mengecup lama, pucuk kepala jihoon.

"terimakasih, jihoon. Terimakasih"

"aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih"

Soonyoung memperlebar jarak mereka seiring dengan jihoon yang menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan menghapus jejak airmatanya. Dalam diam, soonyoung megambil sebuah kotak beludru biru dari saku jaketnya.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih berlapis kayu dengan ukiran sepanjang cincin tersebut. Ditengahnya ada satu kristal kecil yang tak terlalu menyembul. Setelahnya, ia menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari tengah tangan kanan jihoon. Sangat sederhana namun terkesan manis. Ditambah, di dalamnya terukir nama jihoon dalam hangul. Mata jihoon berpendar senang saat cincin manis tersebut tersemat apik di jari tengahnya.

Sebuah symbol yang menandakan kalau dirinya adalah salah satu dari bagian kaum pelangi. Setelah puas menatap cincin tersebut, ia pun mengambil cincin yang tersisa lalu menyematkan pada jari tengah tangan kanan soonyoung. Jihoon mengenggam tangan soonyoung. Melihat bagaimana cocoknya saat tangan mereka bertaut dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari tengah seperti itu.

"besok kita ke makam keluargamu"

Jihoon menoleh cepat.

"untuk apa?"

Soonyoung melumat bibir atas jihoon lalu segera menjauh.

"meminta restu, tentu saja. Kita kan akan menikah di kanada tahun depan, hoon!"

"apa-apaan?" – jihoon

"kau senang kan?" – soonyoung

"siapa?" – jihoon

"kau lah, tentu saja!" – soonyoung

"siapa yang tidak senang jika menikah diluar negeri?" – jihoon

"aigoo~ kekasihku manis sekali sih. Berat sekali rasanya saat menahan hasrat untuk melihatmu" – soonyoung

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak mengabariku selama satu tahun?" – jihoon

"aku kan sedang ikut kelas akselerasi" – soonyoung

"memangnya tidak bisa menghubungiku sebentar?" – jihoon

"oh. Bahkan saat aku sedang membuang kotoranku saja, aku sambil membaca buku" – soonyoung

"menjijikan, kwon soonyoung!" – jihoon

"menjijikan pun kau mencintaiku" – soonyoung

"ewh!" – jihoon

"iya kan?" – soonyoung

"iya. Puas kau?" – jihoon

Lalu keduanya terbahak bersama. Saling melepas rindu yang tertahan selama hampir 2 tahun tak bersua. Dan pada akhirnya, semua yang jihoon dapatkan saat ini, adalah balasan yang setimpal untuk penantiannya. Karena, tahun depan, selepas ia menyabet gelar sarjana sastra dari universitas konkuk, dirinya resmi akan menjadi pasangan hidup seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Akhir kata,

 **Selamat ulang tahun mas uji!**

 **Dirimu adalah bukti empiris dari ungkapan 'Kecil-kecil cabe rawit' dan 'Cabe kecil lebih pedes daripada cabe yang gede' yang sesungguhnya.**

 **Selamat tambah umur, producer kesayangannya seboong dan carat.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun ketua tim vokal kepunyaan seboong.**

 **Terimakasih sudah lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, terlebih dengan bakat yang sangat mumpuni dan bergabung dengan 12 orang lainnya dalam Seventeen.**

..

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya.

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

..  
Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

Bye!

* * *

# **VOBOWOOZIDay**

# **천재작곡가우지야생일축하해**


End file.
